


Colors

by mongoosling



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, M/M, Nudity, OT3, also could be platonic but probably a little more shippy, skinny dipping is apparently my thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoosling/pseuds/mongoosling
Summary: The colors of the clans reflect the world around them. Shiro, Neko, and Kuroh enjoy nature





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Another post for K Rare Pair week! The prompt was colors and this is what came from that.

Colorless

The water was clear. The sky cloudless. The nature of the mountains pristine. 

Neko had abandoned her clothes without second thought, cannonballing into the lake in an impulse, and flailing out in staggered hops to squeal about the cold. 

Kuroh chastised her for her recklessness. Shiro ambled slower towards the surface of the water. Beneath the ripples a translucent guppy squirmed by, flicking a delicate tail to dart away from the commotion.

“Come swim with me, Shiro!” Neko begged when she noticed his presence.

“Okay,” he consented, laughing at the sharp jerk of Kuroh’s neck when he turned with a look of surprise.

“The sun is very warm today,” he stated conversationally, nimble fingers unthreading the dapper bow tie around his neck. “The water may cool us down.”

Gray

The rocks under feet varied in their dull shades. Shiro’s toes curled against the stark cold of the water, lapping against his skin. He took his time, getting used to the water one step at a time. 

He did not appear too selfconscious, stripped down to his underwear in the presence of his friends. Instead, he reveled in the contrast between the heat of the sunshine and the frigid cold of mountain water. The depth traveled in a steep slope, wading down to his chest in no time. He kicked away from the rocks, feeling the cool touch of the lake run along the shape of him.

Neko paddled closer, pleased by his decision, and amused by his nudity. Normally the boys were so shy about their bodies, kicking her out of the bathroom, and leaving the room to change. She couldn’t understand because they were beautiful like her, especially Shiro, who glowed in the sunlight like sparkling crystal. Droplets pooled in spheres, hanging off her lashes, and rolling down her cheeks as she gurgled pleasantly in the water.

Kuroh lingered out by the shore. He was much too serious for their frivolous summer expedition. A boring prude, perched on a stepping stone, ready to act in case of an emergency. His shoes and jacket had been abandoned by the shore, but otherwise he appeared perfectly collected, his back to the two wild children. Shiro suspected there was a reason for this, his eyes stubbornly averted ever since Shiro made the move to join Neko in the water. It was as if he could not bring himself to watch the indecent unraveling of their antics.

Neko decided he was too trusting for his own good. The stick in the mud dog should have known better than to turn his back on their game.

Blue 

His dark eyes widened as a cold, wet hand wrapped around his ankle. 

The water exploded under the weight of his body, and an undignified yelp escaped his throat just before the surface of the lake swallowed him whole. Neko didn’t even bother to contain her shrieking laughter, a cacophony bubbling through the clearing. One of Shiro’s hands darted to contain the curl of his own snickers, cuffing his mouth with little success.

Breaking the surface, his long dark fringe was plastered to his face, but his eyes peered through, glaring an accusation at the uncontrollable woman. His seething tone only inflamed her laughter.

“You’re such a hothead, Kurosuke! This water will cool you off!”

She splashed a ripple into his eyes before taking off in a desperate stroke for shelter at the center of the lake.

“You insolent cat!” Kuroh gave to the chase.

Meanwhile, Shiro floated at the surface of the shallows like an upturned starfish, chasing the clouds with his eyes. He was satisfied and relaxed, rocking with the waves of their thrashing round of tag.

Green 

Shards of grass stuck to their bodies when they finally crawled back onto the shore. 

Neko’s mood switched to its polar end, a bundle of energy only moments ago, now curling up in a sunspot. Nude and comfortable, her eyes fluttered shut as the air dried her damp skin and hair.

Shiro sat, leaning back on his hands, an absent smile playing at his lips. He too appeared content, warmed by the rays of the sun, and happy to rest after the exercise.

Kuroh alone remained on his feet. After a moment’s contemplation, he too began to strip, slightly later than the others. Neither his king or his fellow clansman noticed where he stood a few paces back, taking the opportunity to lay out his shirt and jeans to dry on a nearby stump. 

It was lewd, standing in a pair of damp boxer briefs, but his clothes would dry faster this way, then they could think about traveling back home like a civilized group.

An emerald dragonfly zipped by, and he followed its zigzagged pattern to join Shiro on the side opposite Neko.

They sat for a moment in mutual stillness before Shiro turned to welcome Kuroh back.

 

Red 

Shiro’s cheeks livened into a bright blush. He’d not anticipated Kuroh’s actions, thinking the young swordsman would sooner chose the discomfort of wet clothes before exposing himself in such away.

Now they sat, all three naked, like primitive beasts. Shiro’s blush traveled, apparently contagious.

The flame was seeping into Kuroh’s ears and neck when Neko became aware of their unspoken awkwardness.

“Mmm Kurosuke,” Neko’s purred as she peaked an eye open to observe. Her smirk was lazy in its stretch, “You have such a nice body, I wonder why you wanted to hide it away from us.”

It was painfully obvious, Shiro had to concur, unable to contain himself. The athletic build, long delicate limbs packed with lean muscle. The residue of water glistened in the planes of his body, sparkling in the setting sun.

“Go back to sleep,” Kuroh muttered, unwilling to argue about modesty in the moment. Doing so would make him a hypocrite. He merely crossed his arms across his chest. His blush had only intensified.

Shiro looked down at his own borrowed body, about the same age as Kuroh’s, but softer, dougheier, smaller. Different, from Weismann’s which was just so naturally lean. His attention turned to the maroon tone that was beginning to bleed across the clouds.

Gold

Bold rays dominated the sunset, infecting the reds and pinks of the clouds with their ethereal glow.

The three of them basked in the light.

Neko had heeded Kuroh’s advice for once and drifted off in a comfortable nap, but as the temptations of sleep encroached she became more and more aware of the coolness of the grass. A hand tugged blindly at the body next to her until she managed to coax him down to her level, closer, a source of warmth to snuggle. 

Shiro conceded, but not before catching a hold on Kuroh, and pulling him down as well.

They folded, Shiro not hesitating long before allowing Neko this closeness, far beyond the issue of clothes. Kuroh was slower to thaw, but when he finally relented, his chest pressed against the curve of Shiro’s spine, and one of his arms settled to tuck against the softness of the other boy’s belly.

Neko peaked an eye to catch a glimpse of that jubilant smile on Shiro’s face. A satisfied sigh pushed past her lips as her fingers twined with the king’s. It was perfect, and she tucked her head against his collarbone before drifting off again.

Silver 

It was approaching as they dozed. A sliver of the moon creeping higher to battle with the sun for dominance of the sky. The heat of it wafted further away, but for the time being the furnace of their joined bodies would suffice.

After decades of isolation Shiro thought he could get used to it. Neko, the instigator of their affection, constantly fishing for a kind hand or compliment. Kuroh, who clung so desperately to discipline, and yet relented to their improper embrace with minimal protestation. 

Neko loved the safety of their arms. Kuroh was thankful for their need.

A quiet melody began to blossom in Shiro’s chest. An old German lullaby, the words came back to him like the rest of his splintered memories, smooth and shiny in his mouth.

“Mmm.”

There was a tuneless hum against the back of his neck, and he could feel Kuroh’s lips drag across his skin with the noise. The young man’s arm tightened around Shiro’s middle as he flexed to pull himself closer, personal space absent in the veil of sleep. His breathing was even and warm against Shiro’s neck.

Neko breathed a quiet sigh of her own, her eyes were cracked again hooded in the weight of her nap, wide enough to note the shine of Shiro’s hair, and how it shifted in the quiet breeze. His hand had begun to stroke a soft circle up and down her shoulder.

His song maintained in the glow of the rising moon, the steady breathing of his clansmen the perfect harmony for his foreign melody.


End file.
